A Nightmare to be remembered
by VincentHunter
Summary: Meh...first, or second, MMX story...I'm not entirely proud of it, considering it may have Typos, but I know the Fan-girls will like it, I just hope they do...


Zero: The author does not own anything in this story, not the characters . . . just the . . . just the . . . bursts into tears. I CAN'T FINISH IT! sobcry

Vincent: . . . Wuss, I do not own the game, or da typos, I just own the Dialogue Biotch!

Notes: Yes . . . yes . . . I feel sappy so I will write this fic Romance later Chaps, happens around some kinda storyline, be it MMX5, or X6, whatever.

Chapter 1, "A nightmare for a nightmare, eh, Zero?"

Zero stirred silently in his bed, his room was a soft white color, the blinds were closed, the clock beside his bed read 5:47, his saber was also placed beside his bed on the night stand, a mess of clothes in one corner, and CDs and other things laying scattered on the soft red rug, his door was closed, a full length mirror on it, his helmet and top half armor were on a desk at the other wall from his bed.

"Mmm . . . ung . . . Iris . . . " Zero stirred, a look of determination his features he usually showed during combat, mixed with fear. "Iris . . . no . . . no . . . NO!" He screamed sitting up in his bed, his arm out stretched gripping nothing, he panted and breathed heavily staring into the darkness of his room, a soft dim light o his lamp came on his he shut his eyes tightly, his long golden blonde hair messy, he closed his hand into a fist as he shook, he rested his hand on his bed, he lowered his head, a few tears falling from his eyes onto the soft covers of the bed. "Iris . . . " he shook sobbing softly. "I'm sorry . . . Iris . . . " he laid back down curling up as he pulled the covers back on, he continued to sob as his lamp went dim, then dark.

Zero had awakened the next morning walking into the kitchen of his apartment like livingquarters all the hunters had a the HQ, he noticed X sitting at the table drinking a cup of freshly made coffee and reading a newspaper, Zero sniffed slightly and wiped his eyes, his eyes were red from crying, he hated having nightmares of Iris. "Morning X.." Zero said softly, he grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and pulled out a glass with a Z on it, he poured himself a glass of Coffee and walked to the table and sat across from X.

"Another nightmare Z?" asked X as he put down his mug which had an X on it, he also lowered the newspaper he was reading. "Z, listen, I know it's hard for you remembering what happened back on that Space Station, but she didn't know Sigma was using her . . . let it go." He said to Zero in a friendly manner, he was concerned about Zero, along with worried, ever since he had moved in with Zero after getting kicked out of his own living space, he often heard Zero crying or walking about, and often seen him walk around the HQ sobbing once or twice.

"I know . . . but I can't help it . . . It couldn't have happened like that, she would still be alive if it wasn't for me . . . " Zero said running a hand through his hair as he felt his eyes water and his vision blur slightly, he always blamed himself for what happened to Iris, he always said it could have happened differently if he had tried to just break Iris' armor instead of trying to kill her, he often argued with Signas about it.

X looked a bit uneasy and rubbed the back of his neck, but as long as no one else was around, he supposed it would be all right, he put the newspaper down and stood up walking over to Zero, he knelt and gave Zero a hug telling him it would be all right, Zero looked at X and blushed softly, but returned the hug. "See, Z, it's all right, I'm here, and that's what counts, it's what friends are for anyway, you always have a shoulder to cry on, or someone to lean on or talk to . . . it's all right." He said softly rubbing Zero's back, he leaned back and looked at Zero. "Will you be all right for work today?" he asked the Blonde hunter who nodded. "All right, I'll wait then." He said standing up as Zero did, he sat back down to wait.

/WARNING/ /WARNING/ Yes, this is the ONLY scene I may do as of now , but because the story calls for it, and all the fan girls want it! gets a stick ready. / I am prepared! Shower scene! ...No, X is not included, No, a lemon is not Included, but it's just Zero, showering, and thinking, enjoy . . . you crazed Fan girls . . . No, I will not enjoy it either. /END WARNING/

Zero walked into the bathroom as he shut the door and locked it, he sighed softly and was glad X had hugged him, it had calmed him down at least, he walked to the shower stall and opened the sliding glass door, he knelt down and reached one of his soft white hands toward the Shower knobs and turned them both on, first cold, then hot, he felt the water with his hand making sure it was warm. 'X is right, friends are people that others' can rely on.' He thought as he stood and shut the sliding door, he slid off his lower half armor, his long slender soft pale legs exposed, he put his armor in a corner and walked to the shower stall opening it and stepping in, the warm water hitting his well-toned handsome figure, he shut the sliding door and shut his eyes standing under the warm water, it slid down his body smoothly, it relaxed him. 'Iris . . . I should have told her I loved her right out . . . but I didn't.' He thought as he opened his eyes and reached for the soap, he rubbed the soap over his body all over, he liked being clean, much less his room being clean, so he usually washed himself twice, he put the soap down on the small soap holder beside him, he rubbed his body getting the soap on himself foamy, he slowly walked and stood under the running water and let it wash away the foamy soap from his pale body. 'X..' He thought to himself as he turned around and let the warm water run through his long thick blonde hair, he ran his hands through his hair also, he inhaled deeply, the warm water helping him to relax, he smiled softly and reached for the Rose scented Shampoo, he put some in his right hand and put the bottle back, he ran the shampoo through his hair making sure to get it all through his golden blonde hair. 'Iris . . . ' He thought and sighed, he rested his hand on his stomach slightly and thought a moment, before he just lightly scratched his stomach and sighed again, he let the water run through his hair washing away the shampoo, after a while he turned off the water and stepped out, his handsome young glistening body shining with water, he reached for a red towel and began to wipe off, he reached for his one article of clothing and his armor.

/End Warning/ /End Warning/ X.x gah . . . /End Notes/

X sighed softly as he looked at his watch for the fifth time, he had only been 30 minutes, he looked to the bathroom door, he was wondering if he should risk it, like that one time with Alia, now THAT was very pathetic of him to scream like a girl, sadly, he stayed away from Alia's room ever since. "Arg! ZERO!" he finally yelled just as Zero walked out of the bathroom, Zero was wearing his bottom half armor.

"Gee, Chill!" Zero said as he looked to X, he wiped off his hair and walked to his room. "Gimme a sec." He said to his Blue armored friend as he went to fetch his armor and Saber, and Helmet, although he wished he could just toss the helmet out the window and blame it on a mouse, he didn't, he always got nagged by either Alia or X anyway, he sighed as he tossed the crimson red towel with the other pale of clothes, he picked up his armor and put it, they made small 'Click!' sounds as they attached to each part, being the bottom and top half, and arms, he slipped on his helmet and grabbed his saber putting it on the back of his armor, it clicked as it attached itself to the armor to stay in place, he walked over to his Comrade and nodded as X said "Finally!" and opened the door walking out, Zero chuckled and followed.

Alia sighed as she typed on the computer, her job as boring, just being a Navigator, she wanted to be on the front lines with the Maverick Hunters, hell, even Protoman can do her job! "Hell, even Blues can do my job . . . " Gee, talk about Psychic. "Ahem, Forth Wall?" Forth wha? ...Oh, Oh yeah, yeah . . . back to the story.

Zero dashed toward X as he drew his Saber, and slashed at X, X jumped over the slash and right over Zero, X aimed his buster at Zero and fired a single charged shot, Zero turned quickly and slashed, the shot bouncing off his Saber's blade and right back at X, X again dodged and dashed at Zero this time coming in close, he fired a close range Buster shot which hit Zero and made Zero slide back on the ground a bit before doing a back flip and landing on his feet, he winced slightly. 'Zero...you want to see him bleed . . . ' A voiced hissed in Zero's head as he dashed at X again, he slashed at X quickly, X jumped over the slash, his Buster right in Zero's face, he prepared to let loose a powerful charged Blast.

"A Nightmare for a nightmare Zero?" X hissed as he melted away into Zero's old form, before Zero got the Beam Saber, except this Zero had green armor, and a V shaped attachment on its forehead, the Zero looked-alike had a crazed look in its eyes as it smiled and fired.

Zero gasped as he saw the Blast begin to leave the Buster's barrel, and the Look-Alike changed into the exact same Zero, except crazed, the blast illuminated Zero's horror-stricken face as it came an Inch closer to his face, it had to be a Nightmare, Zero thought to himself 'A NIGHTMARE!' he screamed in his mind.

To Be Continued.

Notes: X.x I would have written more, but I didn't wanna spend how many hours trying to explain WHY or HOW the look alike came to be . . . well . . . just watch . . ...Enjoy ya' Rabid Fan-Girls! And I may add another scene like that if I get one or two good reviews.

Zero: I shall make sure you die next chapter! He is held back by the RE cast, MMX cast, SSBM cast, and SH cast since he is so damned filled with rage.


End file.
